2 UCHIHAS ENAMORADOS
by DIANA HATAKE 1
Summary: QUE PASARÍA SI LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA SE ENAMORARAN LAS PAREJAS SERÁN: SASU X DIA , ITA X MIKARU Y OBI X YESSI
1. Chapter 1

**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO VINE CON ESTA HISTORIA NUEVA**

**MIKARU-HOLA YO TAMBIEN HE VUELTO DIA-CHAN**

**YO-SI LO SE MIKARU**

**MIKARU-DE QUE SERA ESTA HISTORIA**

**YO-BUENO TRATARA DE LOS HERMANOS UCHIHAS**

**MIKARU-CON SAKURA-CHAN E INO-CHAN COMO SUS PAREJAS VERDAD**

**YO-ERROR LA DE ITACHI SERAS TU MIKARU-CHAN **

**MIKARU-QUEE O.O Y DE SASUKE**

**YO- BUENO AHÍ LAMENTABLEMENTE SERE YO**

**MIKARU-POBRE DE TI PERO AHORA PORQUE TU**

**YO-PERDI UNA APUESTA Y DE CASTIGO ES SUBIR UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DONDE HAYA UN SASU X DIA Y UN ITA X MIKARU**

**MIKARU-OSEA QUE **

**YO-OSEA EMPIEZA MI TORTURA T.T **

**MIKARU- NO ES PARA TANTO**

**YO- HABLA POR TI TU LLEVAS BIEN CON ITA-KUN**

**MIKARU- MEJOR INICIAMOS NO**

**YO-BUENO INICIAMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA 2 UCHIHAS ENAMORADOS A UNA COSA METI A UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS DEL COLE SE LLAMA YESSICA PERO AQUÍ SERA LA PRIMA DE SAKURA Y SERA UN OBI X YESSI PUEDO METER A ALGUNOS AMIGOS COMO KYOYA O MI HERMANO COMO NINJAS DIGAME SU DESCRIPCION Y SU PAREJA Y QUE CLAN PERTENECEN Y SU FAMILIA Y MOVIMIENTOS**

**MIKARU-SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN UNA ALDEA LLAMADA KONOHA EN EL BARRIO UCHIHA VIVIAN LA HONORABLE FAMILIA CONFORMADA POR EL MATRIMONIO UCHIHA MIKOTO Y FUGAKU Y SUS HIJOS SASUKE E ITACHI _

_SASUKE-NISSAN ME PUEDES LLEVAR AL PARQUE (SASUKE UCHIHA 4 AÑOS PELO NEGRO MEDIO AZULADO LAS NIÑAS DE LA ALDEA LO CONSIDERAN EL MAS Y LINDO ADEMAS ES MUY TIERNO)_

_ITACHI-ESTA BIEN SASUKE VAMOS AL PARQUE (ITACHI UCHIHA UN CHICO DE PELO NEGRO MUY GUAPO PARA LAS CHICAS DE LA ALDEA TIENE 9 AÑOS TIENE EL PELO NEGRO Y LARGO ES UNO DE LOS MAS POPULARES EN LA ACADEMIA)_

_MIKOTO-A DONDE VAN NIÑOS_

_SASUKE- AL PARQUE MAMI ITACHI ME VA HA LLEVAR_

_MIKOTO- SE VAN CON CUIDADO _

_ITACHI-SI MAMA_

_LOS 2 SE VAN CUANDO LLEGAN A LA ZONA DE JUEGOS_

_SASUKE- VEN ITACHI VAMOS A JUGAR_

_ITACHI-QUE QUIERES JUGAR_

_SASUKE- A LAS ESCONDIDAS_

_ITACHI-PERO NECESITAMOS A VARIAS PERSONAS MAS MIRA SASUKE PREGUNTALE A ELLAS (SEÑALANDO A INO, SAKURA, TENTEN Y HINATA) SI QUIEREN VENIR A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS_

_SASUKE-CLARO (VA RAPIDO A DONDE ESTAN LAS NIÑAS) HOLA MI NOMBRE ES SASUKE Y QUISIERA SABER SI ETTO PODRIAN JUGAR CONMIGO Y MI HERMANO_

_SAKURA (PENSAMIENTOS: QUE LINDO ES)-BUENO VAMOS A JUGAR QUE LES PARECE _

_INO (PENSAMIENTOS: QUE LINDO ES)-VAMOS NO HINATA TENTEN QUE DICEN USTEDES_

_HINATA Y TENTEN-CLARO VAMOS_

_SASUKE-VAMOS (CORRE RAPIDO QUE CHOCA CON ALGUIEN) OPS LO SIENTO NO ME FIJE (AYUDA A LEVANTARSE Y SE DA CUENTA QUE ES UNA NIÑA DE PELO BLANCO MUY LINDA) EMM CUAL ES TU NOMBRE_

_NIÑA- MI NOMBRE ES DIA Y EL TUYO (DIA HATAKE HIJA DE KAKASHI HATAKE Y ANKO MITARASHI SU EDAD SON 5 AÑOS SU PELO ES BLANCO Y LO TIENE HASTA LA ESPALDA MUY LINDA MUCHOS CHICOS GUSTAN DE ELLA TIENE UN HERMANO MAYOR SU SECRETO ES QUE ES UNA JINCHURIKI ESPECIAL NADIE LO SABE SOLO LA FAMILIA SENJU Y LA FAMILIA HATAKE)_

_SASUKE-BUENO EMM ME LLAMMO SA SASU SASUKE (SONROJADO)_

_DIA- UN GUSTO ETTO SASUKE HAS VISTO A UNA NIÑA DE PELO MORADO Y SUS OJOS IGUAL_

_SASUKE-NO PERO DIA QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO, MI HERMANO Y ELLAS A LAS ESCONDIDAS_

_DIA-SI ME ENCANTARIA PERO PRIMERO DEBO ENCONTRALA_

_SAKURA- OYE DIA-CHAN ESA NO ES LA NIÑA QUE BUSCAS (SEÑALANDO A UNA NIÑA DE PELO MORADO QUE ESTABA CON CIERTO PELINEGRO MAYOR)_

_DIA-SI ESA ES Y SI NOS APURAMOS POR FAVOR_

_SASUKE-CLARO _

_CUANDO LLEGAN_

_DIA-MIKARU DONDE ESTABAS NO TE ENCONTRABA_

_MIKARU-ME PERDI PERO ITACHI-KUN ME AYUDO _

_DIA-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDAR A MIKARU UN GUSTO SOY DIA_

_ITACHI-UN GUSTO EN AYUDAR A UNA NIÑA TAN LINDA COMO MIKARU_

_MIKARU-GRACIAS ITACHI-KUN (SONROJADA) (MIKARU SENJU TIENE 6 AÑOS SUS PADRES SON TSUNADE SENJU Y JIRAYA TIENE EL PELO MORADO HASTA LA ESPALDA TIENE UN HERMANO MAYOR LLAMADO ANUBIAS SEGÚN LOS NIÑOS UNA DE LAS NIÑAS MAS LINDAS)_

_ITACHI- NO HAY DE QUE MIKARU-CHAN (SONRIENDOLE)_

_MIKARU-BUENO ESTA ES MI FORMA DE ADRTE LAS GRACIAS ITACHI-KUN (LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A ITACHI QUE HACE QUE SE SONROJE)_

_DIA- SASUKE VEN (SASUKE E ACERCA)_

_SASUKE-QUE PASA _

_DIA- ESTA ES MI FORMA DE DARTE LAS GRACIAS (LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA COSA QUE HACE QUE SASUKE SE SONROJE)_

_MIENTRAS CON LAS NIÑAS_

_INO-COMO SE ATREVE ESA NIÑA A BESAR A SASUKE SI YO SOY MAS LINDA QUE ELLA_

_SAKURA-BUENO YO ESTOY MEDIO MOLESTA PERO ELLA ES MAS LINDA QUE TU_

_TENTEN-APOYO A SAKURA_

_HINATA-Y Y YO I IG IGUAL_

_INO-CLARO BUENO MEJOR NOS DESPEDIMOS DE SASUKE SI NO NUESTROS PADRES NOS VAN A REGAÑAR_

_NIÑAS-CIERTO_

_SAKURA-SASUKE YA NOS VAMOS YA VA A OSCURECER Y NOS VAN A REGAÑAR ADIOS OTRO DIA JUGAMOS VALE_

_SASUKE- EHH VALE_

_LAS NIÑAS SE VAN MENOS DIA Y MIKARU_

_ITACHI-MIKARU-CHAN PORQUE NO TE VAS TODAVIA_

_MIKARU-PORQUE YO TENGO QUE ESPERAR QUE VENGA MI HERMANO_

_SASUKE-DIA PORQUE NO TE VAS_

_DIA-PORQUE TENGO QUE ESPERAR A MI HERMANO MASQUERADE_

_ITACHI-ME REPITES EL NOMBRE_

_DIA-CLARO MASQUERADE_

_ITACHI-ENOTNCES TU ERES HIJA DEL NINJA COPY_

_DIA-COMO LO SABES_

_ITACHI-PORQUE SE QUE EL NINJA COPY TUVO UN HIJO Y UNA HIJA LA NIÑA NUNCA SE HA VISTO ENTONCES SOMOS LA PRIMERA FAMILIA EN VERTE_

_DIA-BUENO LA SEGUNDA LA PRIMERA SON LOS SENJUS_

_ITACHI-ENTONCES TU TE LLEVAS CON LOS SENJUS PERO SI ELLOS NO HAN VIVIDO AQUÍ DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO_

_MIKARU-BUENO YO SOY UNA SENJU Y YA HEMOS VIVIDO AQUÍ DESDE HACE TIEMPO_

_ITACHI-PORQUE NADIE HA SABIDO NADA Y MIKARU-CHAN QUIENES SON TUS PADRES_

_MIKARU-MIS PADRES SON TSUNADE Y JIRAYA_

_SASUKE-NI SAN ELLOS NO SON SANINS_

_ITACHI-SI LO SON PERO MEJOR LES HAREMOS COMPAÑÍA Y SI NO VIENEN PUEDEN QUEDRASE EN NUESTRA CASA_

_DIA-BUENO ITACHI YA ES TARDE Y ELLOS SIEMPRE VIENE TEMPARNO_

_MIKARU-NOS PODRIAMOS IR CON USTEDES_

_SASUKE E ITACHI-CLARO _

_LOS 4 SE VAN Y LLEGAN A LA CASA UCHIHA_

_MIKOTO-ITACHI, SASUKE REGRESARON PERO QUIENES SON ESAS NIÑAS TAN LINDAS_

_ITACHI-BUENO ELLAS SON NUESTRAS AMIGAS Y SUS HERMANOS NO FUERON POR ELLA Y COMO CABALLEROS QUE SOMOS NO PODIAMOS DEJARLAS AHÍ SOLAS ASI QUE LAS TRAJIMOS ACA_

_MIKOTO-PERO CLARO QUE PUEDEN QUEDARSE SASUKE VE Y DILE A TU PAPA QUE YA REGRESARON PERO CON INVITADAS ITACHI TU VES A ACOMODAR EL CUARTO DONDE VAN A DORMIR SUS INVITADAS PERO ANTES COMO SE LLAMAN _

_DIA-BUENO YO ME LAMO DIA HATAKE_

_MIKARU-YO ME LLAMO MIKARU SENJU_

_MIKOTO (SORPRENDIDA)-USTEDES SON LAS HIJAS DE LOS MATRIMONIOS HATAKE Y SENJU _

_CON SASUKE Y FUGAKU_

_SASUKE-YA LLEGAMOS PADRE_

_FUGAKU –PORQUE TAN TARDE SASUKE_

_SASUKE-NOS QUEDAMOS A JUGAR Y SE NOS FUE EL TIEMPO MAMA DICE QUE BAJES _

_FUGAKU-PORQUE_

_SASUKE-PORQUE HAY INVITADAS_

_FUGAKU-AHORITA BAJO SASUKE_

_SASUKE-PADRE TU CONOCES A LOS HATAKE Y A LOS SENJUS_

_FUGAKU-PORQUE PREGUNTAS SASUKE_

_SASUKE-POR CURIOSIDAD _

_FUGAKU-SI CONOZCO A LAS FAMILIAS BUENO VE Y DILE A TU MAMA QUE AHORITA BAJO_

_SASUKE-SI PADRE_

_SASUKE BAJA CORRIENDO LAS ESCALERAS PERO SE TROPIEZA Y LASTIMA_

_SASUKE-DUELE (SOLTANDO PEQUEÑAS LÁGRIMAS)_

_DIA SE DA CUENTA Y CORRE PARA AYUDARLO FUGAKU QUIEN APENAS IBA A SALIR VE QUE LA NIÑA SE ACERCA Y EL SE OCULTA Y PRESENCIA ALGO QUE ES MUY INUSUAL YA QUE LA NIÑA EMANABA CHAKRA VERDE PARA SANAR A SASUKE Y COMO LA HERIDA DESAPARECIA_

_FUGAKU (PENSAMIENTOS: COMO ES QUE ESTA NIÑA PUEDE HACER ESO PARA ESO SE NECESITA UN GRAN ENTRENAMIENTO Y ELLA APENAS ES UNA NIÑA)_

_DIA-YA NO TE DUELE SASUKE_

_SASUKE-YA NO ME DUELE DIA-CHAN_

_DIA-ME ALEGRO SASUKE-KUN (LE SONRIE Y AMBOS BAJAN DESPUES DE QUE ELLOS BAJEN BAJA FUGAKU)_

_MIKOTO-YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA ITACHI BAJA_

_ITACHI-YA ESTOY AQUÍ HOLA MIKARU-CHAN_

_MIKARU-HOLA ITACHI-KUN VEN VAMOS YO AYUDE A TU MAMA A COCINAR_

_ITACHI-QUE HIZIERON_

_MIKOTO-SU FAVORITO TOMATES RELLENOS_

_SASUKE, ITACHI Y FUGAKU-QUE RICO_

_DIA-ADIOS A MI RICO FLAN DE SEGURO MASQUERADE YA SE LO COMIO T.T (IMAGINACION: MASQUERADE COMIENDO SU FLAN Y ELLA SIENDO TORTURADA)_

_MIKOTO-YA NO TE PONGAS TRISTE PARA NOSOTRAS HIZE RAMEN_

_DIA Y MIKARU- QUE RICO RAMEN *.* _

_TODOS COMEN TRANQUILAMENTE CUANDO MIKOTO DICE ALGO QUE SORPRENDE A FUGAKU_

_MIKOTO-DIME DIA-CHAN COMO SE SIENTE TENER AL NINJA COPY DE PADRE_

_DIA-BUENO POR UN LADO RARO Y POR OTRO GRACIOSO JEJE_

_FUGAKU-ENTONCES TIENES DE PADRE AL NINJA COPY_

_DIA-SI UCHIHA-SAMA_

_FUGAKU-NO ME DIGAS UCHIHA-SAMA DIME FUGAKU SOLAMENTE_

_DIA-COMO USTED DIGA FUGAKU_

_FUGAKU-ENTONCES DEBISTE HABER HEREDADO UN SHARINGAN_

_DIA-BUENO NO SE SOBRE ESO PERO LO INTENTARE ¡SHARINGAN! (SUS OJOS SE TORNARON ROJO COMO LA SANGRE PERO EN EL CENTRO SE VEIA ALGO OSCURO COMO UN GATO CON ALAS Y LOS SIGNOS ERAN AVECES BLANCOS AVECES MORADOS)_

_FUGAKU-VAYA ESO ES NUEVO PERO LLEGARAS A SER UNA GRAN KUNOICHI_

_MIKOTO-DIME MIKARU-CHAN QUE SE SIENTE TENER DE PADRES A 2 LEJENDARIOS SANINS_

_FUGAKU-NO ME DIGAS QUE ES TSUNADE Y JIRAYA_

_MIKARU-SI PERO YO NO TENGO NINGUN PODER OCULAR COMO USTEDES_

_FUGAKU-PERO TIENES LAFUERZA DESCOMUNAL NO_

_MIKARU-CREO QUE SI LO INTENTARE (SALE A LA CALLE HACE SU PUÑO Y LO PEGA EN EL SUELO Y DERREPENTE SE ROMPE) BUENO SI TENGO LA FUERZA_

_MIKOTO-GUAO NIÑAS ESO FUE MUY ASOMBROSO PERO MEJOR VAYAN A DORMIR SASUKE DIA VA HA DORMIR TU CUARTO, ITACHI MIKARU VA HA DORMIR CONTIGO_

_ITACHI (SONROJADO)- HAI MAMA_

_SASUKE (SONROJADO-) HAI MAMA _

_FUGAKU Y MIKOTO-PASEN BUENA NOCHE_

_SASUKE-VEN DIA-CHAN YA ES HORA DE DORMIR_

_DIA-SASUKE-KUN A TU CUARTO A DORMIR_

_ITACHI-VEN MIKARU-CHAN POR AQUÍ ES MI CUARTO_

_MIKARU-SI ITACHI-KUN_

_LOS 4 SE VAN A LAS HABITACIONES Y PASAN BUENA NOCHE_

* * *

**YO-LO HIZE MUY LARGO PARA EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**MIKARU-SI DEMASIADO**

**YO-SI BUENO ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DE 2 UCHIHAS ENAMORADOS **

**MIKARU-SI CUANDO SUBES EL PROXIMO CAP**

**YO-TAL VEZ MAÑANA**

**MIKARU-SE LOS SUPLICO DEJEN REIWS SE LOS AGRADECERIAMOS DE TODO CORAZON**

**YO-SI ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI IDEA LES SUPLICO DEJEN REIWS O SU COMENTARIO SI QUIEREN APARECER DIGANME SI QUIEREN UNA PAREJA DE KONOHA O DE AKATSUKI O INVENTADO Y SU DECRIPCION BYE SE CUIDAN LOS QUIERO **

**MIKARU-ADIOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**

**MIKARU Y YO- LES DESEAMOS SUERTE LAS MEJORES AMIGAS SE DESPIDEN**


	2. KAKASHI Y JIRAYA MALOS PADRES

**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO VINE CON ESTA HISTORIA NUEVA Y CON UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS EN UNA PIYAMADA Y SE LLAMA YESSI**

**YESSI-HOLA UN GUSTO PODER PARTICIPAR EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE**

**YO-ALGUIEN HA VISTO A MIKARU**

**MIKARU-HE VUELTO FUI DE VACACIONES **

**YO-FUISTE Y NO ME LLEVASTE QUE MALA T.T HERISTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS**

**YESSI-BUENO NO HAY QUE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO MEJOR SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA ESTARA BIEN INTERESANTE (SI DE ECHO YA QUIERO EMPEZAR)**

**YO Y MIKARU- INICIAMOSESTA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA 2 UCHIHAS ENAMORADOS**

* * *

_LOS 4 SE VAN A LAS HABITACIONES Y PASAN BUENA NOCHE_

_EN LA MAÑANA LLEGARON 2 FAMILIAS A LA CASA UCHIHA ANKO CON UN SARTEN AL IGUAL QUE TSUNADE ,KAKASHI HISTERICO A IGUAL QUE JIRAYA Y SE VEIA 2 JOVENES UN RUBIO CON MASCARA Y UN CHICO DE PELO BLANCO CON MARCAS DE SARTEN EN SU CARA Y EN SU CUERPO_

_KAKASHI-ALGUIEN HA VISTO A MI BEBITA DE 5 AÑOS ES DE PELO BLANCO_

_JIRAYA-ALGUIEN HA VISTO A MI BEBE DE 6 AÑOS ES DE PELO MORADO_

_MIKOTO-EM DISCULPEN PUEDO SABER COMO SE LLAMA_

_KAKASHI-LA MIA SE LLAMA DIA_

_JIRAYA- MI LINDA NIÑA SE LLAMA MIKARU_

_MIKOTO-ASI QUE USTEDES SON SUS PADRES PASEN_

_ANKO-GRACIAS SRA UCHIHA_

_TODOS PASAN A LA CASA DE LOS UCHIHAS. EN EL CUARTO DE ITACHI MIKARU SE DESPERTO Y DESPERTO A ITACHI TIRANDOLO DE LA CAMA. EN EL CUARTO DE SASUKE-KUN SASUKE ESTABA LEVANTANDO A DIA EN ESO MIKOTO LE HABLA PARA QUE TODOS BAJEN A DESAYUNAR._

_MIKOTO-DIA-CHAN TU FAMILIA YA LLEGO POR TI E IGUALLA TUYA MIKARU-CHAN_

_KAKASHI-MI BEBITA TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO (ABRAZANDO A DIA)_

_JIRAYA-MI NIÑA DONDE ESTABAS TE EXTRAÑE (ABRAZANDO A MIKARU)_

_TODOS SE REUNIERON Y DESAYUNARON CON LOS UCHIHAS Y LOS ADULTOS PLATICARON COSAS DE CLANES Y LOS NIÑOS JUGARON A LAS ESCONDIDAS EN FIN SE LA PASARON BIEN EN A TARDE AMBAS FAMILIAS SE RETIRARON _

* * *

**YO-LO HICE MUY CORTO LO SE**

**YESSI-ES QUE ESTAMOS ANCIOSAS DE MOSTRARLES EL SIGUIENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE A MI ME ENCANTO JEJEJE XD**

**YO-SI PERO ES QUE NECESITO ALIVIANAR MIS TAREAS Y ASUNTOS POR ESO SUBIEREEL OTRO DONDE APARCERA YESSI JEJE Y MIKARU ME AYUDARAS VERDAD **

**MIKARU-CLARO JEJE**

**YESSI-SERA UN PLACER PARTICIPAR BUENO ADIOS ESPERAMOS SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO CHAO**

**DIA Y MIKARU-DEJEN REIWS**


	3. SASUKE ¿ENAMORADO?

**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO VINE CON ESTA HISTORIA NUEVA Y CON UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS EN UNA PIYAMADA Y SE LLAMA YESSI**

**YESSI-HOLA UN GUSTO PODER PARTICIPAR EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE**

**YO-ALGUIEN HA VISTO A MIKARU**

**MIKARU-HE VUELTO FUI DE VACACIONES **

**YO-FUISTE Y NO ME LLEVASTE QUE MALA T.T HERISTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS**

**YESSI-BUENO NO HAY QUE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO MEJOR SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA ESTARA BIEN INTERESANTE (SI DE ECHO YA QUIERO EMPEZAR)**

**YO Y MIKARU- INICIAMOS ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA 2 UCHIHAS ENAMORADOS**

* * *

_TODOS SE REUNIERON Y DESAYUNARON CON LOS UCHIHAS Y LOS ADULTOS PLATICARON COSAS DE CLANES Y LOS NIÑOS JUGARON A LAS ESCONDIDAS EN FIN SE LA PASARON BIEN EN A TARDE AMBAS FAMILIAS SE RETIRARON _

_AL OTRO DIA EN LA ACADEMIA_

_IRUKA-NIÑOS TENEMOS UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA, VEN Y PRESENTATE_

_YESSI-HOLA SOY YESSI HARUNO UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS (YESSI HARUNO PELO ROSADO CON LAS PUNTAS DE NEGRO TIENE 4 AÑOS SU PRIMA ES SAKURA HARUNO ES LINDA LOS CHICOS LA CONSIDERAN LA 3ª MAS LINDA DE LA CLASE Y ES INTELIGENTE)_

_IRUKA-SIENTATE ALADO DE SASUKE Y DIA LEVANTEN LA MANO_

_SASUKE- UN GUSTO SIENTATE AQUI (SONRIENDO)_

_PASAN LAS CLASES Y LLEGA LA HORA DEL RECESO, SASUKE LE PREGUNTA A DIA_

_SASUKE-QUE PUEDO HACERLE PARA GUSTARLE A UNA NIÑA NUEVA_

_DIA-DILE COSAS LINDAS DEFIENDELA SI LA MOLESTAN DALE UNOS REGALITOS COMO FLORES O CHOCOLATES _

_SASUKE-GRACIAS DIA_

_DIA-NO HAY DE QUE PERO DIME QUIEN ES LA NIÑA QUE TE GUSTA _

_SASUKE-BUENO ME GUSTA YESSI LO AMITO ES COMO TU DIFERENTE_

_DIA-NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE AYUDARE A CONQUISTARLA_

_SASUKE-GRACIAS ME DICES QUE REGALARLE MAÑANA_

_DIA-CLARO MAÑANNA TE AYUDO SALE_

* * *

**YO-LO HICE MUY CORTO LO SE**

**YESSI-ES QUE ESTAMOS ANCIOSAS DE MOSTRARLES EL SIGUIENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE A MI ME ENCANTO JEJEJE XD**

**YO-SI PERO ES QUE NECESITO ALIVIANAR MIS TAREAS Y ASUNTOS POR ESO SUBIEREEL OTRO DONDE APARCERA YESSI JEJE Y MIKARU ME AYUDARAS VERDAD **

**MIKARU-CLARO JEJE**

**YESSI-SERA UN PLACER PARTICIPAR BUENO ADIOS ESPERAMOS SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO CHAO**

**DIA Y MIKARU-DEJEN REIWS**


	4. DEFINITIVO SASUKE ESTA ENAMORADO

**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO VINE CON ESTA HISTORIA NUEVA Y CON UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS EN UNA PIYAMADA Y SE LLAMA YESSI**

**YESSI-HOLA UN GUSTO PODER PARTICIPAR EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE**

**YO-ALGUIEN HA VISTO A MIKARU**

**MIKARU-HE VUELTO FUI DE VACACIONES **

**YO-FUISTE Y NO ME LLEVASTE QUE MALA T.T HERISTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS**

**YESSI-BUENO NO HAY QUE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO MEJOR SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA ESTARA BIEN INTERESANTE (SI DE ECHO YA QUIERO EMPEZAR)**

**YO Y MIKARU- INICIAMOS ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA 2 UCHIHAS ENAMORADOS**

* * *

_SASUKE-GRACIAS ME DICES QUE REGALARLE MAÑANA_

_DIA-CLARO MAÑANA TE AYUDO SALE_

_AL OTRO Día _

_DIA-SASUKE SI QUIERES APURATE LLEGAREMOS TARDE Y NOS CASTIGARAN (VIENDO COMO SASUKE RECOLECTABA FLORES EN UN PRADO CERCA DE LA ESCUELA )_ _SASUKE-YA VOY OYE DIA QUIERES HACER UNA CARRERA_ _DIA-CLARO APUESTO QUE TE GANO_ _SASUKE-VAMOS 3..2...1... VAMOS_ _( SE VEIA A 2 NIÑOS CORRIENDO UN NIÑO PELINEGRO Y UNA PELIBLANCA)_ _EN LA ACADEMIA _ _(LLEGA EL 3º HOKAGE A DECIR UNA NOTICIA )_ _SARUTOBI-NIÑOS HOY IRUKA NO PODRA VENIR PERO SU CLASE SE LAS DARA EL NINJA COPY KAKASHI HATAKE_ _KAKASHI-EH HOLA NIÑOS_ _CASI TODOS- NOS VA A DAR LA CLASE UN VIEJO_ _KAKASHI(ENOJADO)- YO NO SOY VIEJO PERO SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE USTEDES MOCOSOS INRRESPETUOSOS Y ACEPTE ESTE TRABAJO SOLO PARA LIBRARME UN RATO DE MI ESPOSA ANKO_ _NIÑOS-KAKASHI SUFRE DEMACIADO__EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGAN SASUKE Y DIA BIEN AGITADOS_

_SASUKE Y DIA-PERDON EL RETRASO SE OS IZO TARDE_

_KAKASHI-BEBITA QUE HACES CON EL _

_DIA-FUIMOS A RECOLECTAR VARIAS COSAS FLORES_

_SARUTOBI-KAKASHI DESDE CUANDOO TIENES UNA HIJA?_

_KAKASHI-DESDE QUE ANKO QUISO TENER OTRO BEBE_

_SARUTOBI-KAKASHI COMO SE LAMA ESTA NIÑA TAN LINDA_

_KAKASHI-SE LLAMA DIA Y TUVE OTRO HIJO SE LLAMA MAQUERADE (SUSURRA) SE PINTA EL CABELLO DE RUBIO NO LE GUSTO SU TONO Y SE LO PINTO_

_SARUTOBI-BUENO NIÑOS LOS DEJO EN BUENAS MANOS Y POR FAVOR KAKASHI NO LE ENSEÑES EL LIBRO_

_KAKASHI-ESTA BIEN LO HARE_

_DIA-PAPA QUE VAMOS A VER HOY_

_KAKASHI- VAMOS HA HACER EL LANZAMIENTO DE KUNAI_

_TODOS-ESO COMO SE HACE_

_DIA-YO SE PUEDO INTENTAR_

_KAKASHI-CLARO ALGUIEN MAS_

_YESSI-YO PUEDO INTENTAR SENSEI_

_KAKASHI-CLARO INTETELO _

_(YESSI Y DIA LANZAN EL KUNAI Y DAN EN EL BLANCO)_

_KAKASHI-LO LOGRARON_

_SASUKE-ETTO TOMA YESSI ESTAS FLORES SON PARA TI (ENTREGANDOLE UNAS FLORES )_

_YESSI-GRACIAS SASUKE-KUN (LE DAN UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA ESO HACE QUE SASUKE SE SONROJE UN POCO)_

_DIA-SASUKE FELICIDADES POR QUE POR FIN TUVIMOS UN AVANCE EN EL PLAN!_

_SASUKE-SI LO SE PORFIN UN AVANCE, TAL VEZ LE GUSTE A YESSI_

_DIA-BUENO A BUSCAR A TU HERMANO (SE SONROJA UN POCO) Y A MI HERMANO_

_SASUKE- SI VAMOS A BUSCARLOS NOS DEBEN DE DAR NUESTROS ALMUERZO_

_DIA-SI TIENES RAZON UNA CARRERA _

_SASUKE-SI_

_(CORREN HASTA LLEGAR A OTRO SALON )_

_SASUKE-TE GANE _

_DIA-BUENO COMO GAASTE TE VOY A DAR UN REGALO_

_SASUKE-CUAL ES MI REGALO_

_DIA- ESTE(LEDA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA LO QUE HACE QUE SASUKE SE SONROJE)_

_MASQUERADE-HERMANITA AQUI ESTA TU ALMUERZO _

_ITACHI-TOMA SASUKE TU ALMUERZO_

_MIKARU-HOLA DIA _

_DIA-MIKARU COMO ESTAS OYE VAS A MI CASA Y ENTRENAMOS_

_MIKARU-CLARO ITACHI-KUN QUIERES IR_

_ITACHI-CLARO _

_DIA-SASUKE VEN TU TAMBIEN SALE_

* * *

**YO-LO HICE MUY CORTO LO SE**

**YESSI-ES QUE ESTAMOS ANCIOSAS DE MOSTRARLES EL SIGUIENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE A MI ME ENCANTO JEJEJE XD**

**YO-SI PERO ES QUE NECESITO ALIVIANAR MIS TAREAS Y ASUNTOS POR ESO SUBIEREEL OTRO DONDE APARCERA YESSI JEJE Y MIKARU ME AYUDARAS VERDAD **

**MIKARU-CLARO JEJE**

**YESSI-SERA UN PLACER PARTICIPAR BUENO ADIOS ESPERAMOS SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO CHAO**

**DIA Y MIKARU-DEJEN REIWS**


End file.
